


Nick's Bunnyburrow Christmas

by Slyly1993



Series: Nick and Judy Christmas [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyly1993/pseuds/Slyly1993
Summary: Takes place immediately after Judy's Tundratown Christmas.After a fun night on the town, Nick and Judy are closer than they've ever been. With one little text, they find that their fun time doesn't have to be over.Judy got to enjoy Christmas Eve in Tundratown with Nick, now Nick gets to go with Judy on Christmas Day down to her home in Bunnyburrow.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Nick and Judy Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056929
Comments: 55
Kudos: 84





	1. The Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. If you haven't read the first part, I'd recommend it just so you'll be caught up. If you don't feel like it, I'll sum it up real quick:
> 
> Judy couldn't go home for Christmas, so Nick treated her to a fun night in Tundratown. They both figure out that they love each other. 
> 
> This picks up immediately at the same night, and includes gratuitous amounts of fluff between the two. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

“So…I can assume it’s been a good night?” The giraffe driver asked, looking at the rear-view mirror at the cheerful fox currently enjoying the bunny snuggling up to his chest, her eyes closed and with a bright smile on her face.

“I’d say so.” Nick replied with a grin, giving his best friend (more than a friend now) wrapped in his arms a tight squeeze, emitting another quiet hum of contentment from her.

Nick felt on top of the world after the night he treated his partner to. A night of good food, surprises, and the best company he could have possibly asked for. With it ending on top of the hill in Tundratown overlooking a sea of glowing trees after their first kiss, it was one Christmas Eve neither of them would ever forget.

“I still can’t thank you enough Nick.” Judy said, still in her happy daze as she looked up to him. “I only wish I could make it up to you.”

Nick chuckled. “You make it sound like what I did was a chore.”

“No I know it wasn’t, but you did so much to make this night just…absolutely wonderful.” Judy said as she hugged his torso again. “I just wish I could show you how much I appreciate it.” She stretched upwards to kiss the side of his muzzle. “How much I appreciate you.”

With a smile on his muzzle, still loving the fact that they’ve come to this point in their relationship to do this, Nick kissed the side of her cheek. “What did I tell you earlier? You already have; everything you’ve enjoyed today was thanks to you. Payment already cashed. No refunds.”

Judy looked him with one eyebrow raised.

“You’re still gonna think you owe me?”

“Look at you; catchin’ on faster everyday!” Judy said in a tone only reserved for the smallest of kits.

Nick merely offered a mischievous grin and light chuckle before pressing the side button to roll the driver’s passenger window up, not once taking his eyes off her. His glee only increasing from Judy’s confused look before he rolled his window down, inviting a blast of cold air to smack his partner’s oversized ears.

“Ah! Nick!” Judy exclaimed as she pulled her ears down and squeezed closer into his side to find cover from the frost. He laughed as he scooted further away to let the cold air bombard her.

“Roll it up! It’s freezing!”

“Ya feel that chill carrots?!” Nick loudly exclaimed over the freezing torrent. “You know what I use to do in weather like this?!”

“Make other mammals freeze their ears off!?”

Nick laughed as he rolled up the window. “Aside from one year I smooshed snow into Fin’s ears as a prank, no. I use to use this festive little season to run a candy cane hustle with the fine denizens migrating near the pricey shopping districts in Sahara Square.”

With the window rolled up, Judy brought her ears back in front of her. “First off, help me thaw these out.” She grabbed one ear to rub warm while Nick chuckled and tended to the other. “Second, do I dare ask what the ‘candy cane hustle’ was?”

Nick’s grin widened for a second, only to quickly dissolve. “Uh actually, maybe not. All I should say is that it involved a lot of candy canes, costumes that even Tiny Tim would look at in pity, and so many sympathetic shoppers looking upon the fuzzy vagabond and his mute son with big hearts and even bigger wallets.”

“Seems like you already told me everything you could tell me Slick.”

“Not where the candy canes came from.”

“Okay, no need to tell me that part.” Judy said, still remembering the slightly unsanitary means they made the pawpsicles. She then moved her other ear over to him. “Now this one.”

“Still cold?”

“No, your paw pads just feel really good.” Nick lightly chuckled as he began to rub the long appendage.

“Anyway, because of you Fluff, I don’t have to do that anymore. I can actually make an honest living and be able to look at myself without feeling…disgusted.”

Nick felt a tiny portion of himself sink saying that. With his life turned around and priorities straightened out, he could laugh and have a somewhat odd pride over the various elaborate, or sometimes downright idiotic schemes he used to pull.

What he still struggled now and then to laugh at was the fact that he did them at all. Even though he knew it was due to life strapping one of the worst messages one could hear at such a young age to shape his outlook on the world, it didn’t change the fact that he was an able-bodied adult who fell into his species’ stereotype in order to get by.

He had a sharp mind, a healthy body, and the right amount of drive to get what he wanted in life. The only thing he lacked though was a direction that made sense to him outside of where the world told him he could go.

And yet this fantastic bunny with beautiful amethyst eyes was all it took to shove the world aside and really let him know how great he could truly be. And it was this bunny who’s always managed to help him throw that remaining guilt aside just from a simple look into those beautiful eyes, just as she was doing right now.

“I mean sure the job I have now pays less, I have to wake up on a schedule, and my partner changed from a big eared, short tempered fox into a big eared, overly optimistic bunny.” Nick said before lightly ruffling the base of her ears, earning a playful swat. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Judy had felt her heart swell over her partner’s adoration towards her. To think that this wonderful fox felt this way for her for so long just amazed her to no ends. Then again, maybe he truly was like her; not realizing how much he truly he loved her until he needed a sign as simple as colors on a Christmas tree.

She snuggled next to him once more, feeling his arm wrap around her.

“To be fair Slick, it was pretty clear you were definitely not that type of mammal.”

“Even when I hustled you for a jumbo pop?”

“Oh no, at that time you were an absolute jerk. Worst of the worst.” Judy quickly shot back, earning a laugh from her partner. “I knew for sure after you stood up to Bogo for me, but I got the hint you were a good mammal earlier on when you didn’t ditch me near the sky trams when you had the chance.”

“Oh come on, what kind of mammal leaves another mammal to get eaten by a savage predator?”

“Bellwether.”

“I mean sane mammals.”

Judy chuckled. “Even then, I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did leave. I was the one who was blackmailing you.”

“It’d be pretty petty to let that be the reason to let you get killed.” Nick said, still stroking her ear, beginning to find it oddly satisfying, only to be interrupted when he felt her soft paws pull his head down to her height to look him in the eyes.

“Listen Nick, you can try to cover up why you decided to stay with me even though I told you to go, but you aren’t fooling anyone.” She placed one paw under his muzzle and one on the back of his head.

“It’s because you, Nicholas Wilde, are brave” She kissed his left cheek. “Helpful” She kissed his right cheek. “and trustworthy.” She kissed him on the lips, which he gladly accepted as he wrapped her in his arms.

When they finally broke away, Nick bashfully looked away while clearing his throat and nonchalantly pinching his eyes to wipe something away.

“You uh…feel like a little music?” Nick asked as he leaned in to turn on the passenger seat radio.

Judy chuckled. “Sure.” Nick tuned into the station before leaning back into the seat, listening to the ads play out while trying not to look towards her. She waited for him to crack.

It was about a minute in before he started to lightly laugh, covering his eyes with the paw not wrapped around his bunny. “You can’t spring that kind of thing on me Fluff. Not without me gettin’ some kind of defense up.”

Judy looked up to him with a deadpanned expression. “That’s been my dilemma the entire night Slick. If I had to deal with it, so should you.”

Nick tried to think of something witty to say in response, but decided instead to shrug and cut his losses.

“Touché.”

As the car continued to drive to their homes, they looked out the window as the snow was lightly falling, with each passing streetlight illuminating the specks as the radio began its first song in the queue.

(There's No Place Like Home For The Holidays by The Carpenters) .

“ _You gotta be kidding me_ ” Nick thought, remembering Judy’s little dilemma. He simply tightened his hug, hopping that she wouldn’t think too much about it.

(I’ll Be Home For Christmas by Frank Sinatra)

“It uh…sure looks lovely outside.” Nick said loudly to overshadow the radio, hopping the next song would be a bit more on the jolly side.

(Please Come Home For Christmas by Charles Brown)

He groaned before reaching to turn off the radio, only to be stopped by a grey paw on his forearm.

“It’s okay Nick.” Judy said with a smile. “Tonight was more than enough to warrant a very merry Christmas, no matter what tomorrow brings.”

Nick smiled as he wrapped his arm around her to bring her back to his side. “I’m glad to hear that. Just wish you could be with your oversized family this year.”

“I do too Slick” Judy said with a light chuckle. “But it’d take a miracle to make it down there with how the-“

She was interrupted by the sudden buzz in her pocket, with the familiar sound alert. When she took her phone out to read, both of their eyes widened over the message.

“Well…hallelujah.” Nick said.

FROM 7:30 AM TO 9:00 AM TOMORROW, RAILWAY SERVICES OUT OF ZOOTOPIA WILL BE AVAILABLE WITH REGULAR SERVICE TIMES RESUMING DECEMBER 26TH.

Judy just sat there looking at the screen dumbfounded. She couldn’t believe her luck.

“Look Judy; teacher says every time a phone buzzes, a bunny gets to go home.” Nick said, trying in terrible vain to sound high pitched.

“Wow.” Judy said, trying to find more words to say. Working hard to find the right ones to ask Nick an important question.

Nick chuckled at her astonished countenance, covering up his slight bit of disappointment.

(Blue Christmas by Elvis Presley)

_I hate you._

He was happy that she would be able to visit her family for Christmas, but in truth he wanted to spend more time with her. Even if it was simply relaxing the day away on the couch under a blanket with some hot coco while watching every Christmas classic they could think of, it would have been an enjoyable day with her.

Still, he was happy that she at least would be able to-

“You wanna come with me?”

Nick’s ears shot up at the sudden question. “You mean to Bunnyburrow?”

“Well yeah, that’s where my family lives.” Judy said with a giggle. “That is, if you were open to going. Did you have plans tomorrow?”

Nick shook his head. “No no, it was open in case you wanted to do anything, but I just don’t want to be a party crasher.”

Judy gave a playful shove. “Niiiick, come on; you already know you’re welcome any time.”

Judy wasn’t wrong in any way. While initial introductions made to present Nick to the entire burrow were…shaky at best, they eventually came around when Judy gave them the entire, uncensored story of how Nick came through for her during the missing mammal and savage cases.

That is, the older siblings and parents came around. As for the younger kits, they warmed up to Nick much faster when their cool aunt told them how funny he was and how he was a nice fox. Plus, the added benefit of him allowing them, one at a time, to feel his fluffy tail that they were so curious about also helped.

As for Pop-pop…he was still a work in progress.

“If you don’t wanna come, I understand…” Judy said, looking up at him with her eyes wide open. “But I will miss you.”

While Judy believed what she was doing was innocent fun, Nick was grateful she didn’t know what those big, beautiful eyes did to him. She would have had him in the palm of her paws for life. Not that he needed her pleading eyes to already know what he wanted to do.

He just needed to make sure a few things were worked out.

“I won’t be taking anyone’s space?”

“There’s plenty of guest rooms.” Judy said, her tail flickering in excitement.

“No one will have to spend extra for me?”

“Not at all. There’s more than enough amenities, and trust me, there **will** be plenty of food. You’ll probably be doing more of a service helping us with leftovers.”

“Most important of all” Nick asked as he rested his muzzle on her head. “Will I get to enjoy you the whole time?”

Judy smiled as she gently scratched the side of his winter coated neck. “You might have to share now and then, but yes.”

Nick jokingly exhaled in an annoyed fashion. “Well then if I **MUST** , I’d love to join you Judy.”

Judy let out a small squeal of delight while hugging him tighter. “This is going to be so much fun! I promise, you’re going to love it!”

“I don’t doubt it Carrots.” Nick said as he rolled down the driver window. “Would you mind taking us to the second address?”

“1955 Cypress Grove Lane?”

“That’s the one.” Nick said as Judy looked at him in confusion.

“Sure thing.”

Nick looked down to the inquisitive bunny. “I figured since my place is closer to the station, we should just sleep there for the night. Don’t want to risk missing the train.”

Judy thought about for a second and realized it was already getting close to midnight, and she knew her family would have a fresh change of clothes for the both of them anyway with how often they visited. Nothing to loss sleeping in a fox’s den for the night.

“Good idea Slick.”

“I know.” Nick said with a smug expression as he laid back with her in his arms. She gave him an eye roll with a scoff before laying back with a smile.

\---------------------------------------------------

As the door opened to the dark apartment, Nick and Judy worked to fight their fatigue to get settled in for the night.

“Alright, so how are we going to do this?” Judy asked as she kicked her boots off, getting a slight chill from the cold hardwood floor.

Nick yawned as he walked to the hall closet. “I’ll just get some spare blankets and sleep on the couch. You can have the bed.”

“Well hang on, I don’t want to force you on the couch.”

Nick chuckled as he bent down to one of the lower shelves to find the comfiest sheets. “How can you force me if I’m offering? Besides, as a fox of good nature, I will not permit a lady to sleep elsewhere.”

“Well…why don’t we just share the bed?”

Nick shot his head up against the higher shelf before turning to Judy with a blush that made its way past his red fur. “Like…together?”

Judy chuckled. “That’s what sharing means, yes.”

Nick rubbed the sore spot on his head as he thought of what to say. “Isn’t that, I don’t know…seem a bit strange? Like you and me under the same blankets…sleeping. Together?”

Judy raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. “Nick, I’m not hinting at any funny business-“

“I wasn’t asking for any!” Nick exclaimed.

Judy giggled as she raised a paw. “I know Slick, don’t worry. I’m just saying why not just sleep in the same bed?”

Judy tried not to chuckle at Nick’s loss of words. It was obvious that there was a bit of a culture gap with how open she was in sharing a bed. Mostly what sharing a bed meant to both of them. For bunnies, it was as simple as sharing a padded surface and blankets to sleep for a certain period of time. For him, and most mammals, sharing a bed meant more than that.

Seeing his internal plight, Judy decided to cut him a break by walking past him and taking the cozy sheet he had in his paws. Of course she made sure to leave him wondering when she didn’t say a word while she closed him door for a minute.

“Okay, you can come in.” Judy said on the other side.

Nick slowly opened the door, unsure of what to expect from his crazy bunny. He kept his eyes down to make sure he didn’t see anything she would get mad at. Something he felt like was warranted given the clothes she was wearing was folded near a chair. He heard her laugh.

“Oh for goodness sake Nick, just look!”

Despite his reluctance, he looked up to see a sight that not only relieved him, but had him sigh from the adorable sight in front of him. Judy was lying on his bed, wrapped from neck to toe in a blanket cocoon. She was smiling with her cheeks slightly puffed from the sheets and her ears draped along the pillow.

“Is this okay Slick?” Judy asked with a tone that mixed amusement and genuine concern.

Nick smiled and nodded. “Yes, yes it is.”

“Good.” Judy said as she turned away to allow him to change. “Any reason you were so nervous?”

“Well it’s just…I was sort of worried of…moving too fast.” He heard her suppressed chuckle. “Hey! Don’t you be laughing at me Carrots! Last thing I expected tonight was to have my partner ask me to sleep in the same bed.”

“And the last thing I expected was to kiss my partner in the park.”

Nick climbed into bed and pulled the heavier blanket up to cover both of them. “Last I checked you pulled me in.”

Judy turned around to look at her fox. “But I didn’t feel you pull away.”

Nick shook his head with a smile as he pulled his cocooned bunny close to him, her chin resting on his chest while looking up at him. “And why would I do that?”

They leaned in to share a kiss before snuggling up to each other. Nick enjoyed this little bunny’s paw wrapped around his back and lightly scratching his fur, and Judy loved his warm winter coat against her cheek while his large paw cradled the back of her head.

As they both shared the warmth between them, they wished each other good night and quickly fell asleep in each other arms.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy are on their way. A small problem is addressed and worked out. Nick see's just how big (and sentimental) a Hopps family Christmas is. They'll be happy in their set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the spacing is a bit off. It came out kind of weird when I pasted it.
> 
> Anyway, here's your next chapter. Merry Christmas ya filthy animals.

LAST CALL FOR ZOOTOPIA EXPRESS. LAST CALL FOR ZOOTOPIA EXPRESS.

“Come on Slick, light your tail if you have to!” Judy yelled as she raced through the station terminal with Nick following close behind carrying their skates in a bag.

Neither of them could have predicted how comfortable it was going to be snuggling together for warmth the entire night. Neither could they think that the other would keep hitting the snooze button on their phones subconsciously in their sleep until it was twenty minutes till the last train fifteen minutes away would depart. 

“Almost there!” Judy shouted as she slid down the escalator hand rails. Nick mimicked his crazy bunny’s move, only to slide down flailing his arms and legs to maintain his balance and hang on to the bag all the way to the bottom.

NOW DEPARTING TO BUNNYBURROW.

With the door sliding shut, the duo made one final sprint and leapt in, clearing the stairs with Nick’s tail almost getting caught in the door.

“We…w-we made it Fluff.” Nick said, panting as he tried to get his breath back.

“Barely.” Judy was able to say, relying on Nick’s paw to help her up.

With strenuous efforts on both their parts, they managed to squeeze their way pass the larger mammals to the ladder that led to the viewing deck. Once they were up there, they were pleased to see that there were no other mammals occupying the space. With no one to disturb their privacy, and no seats around them, they decided to simply fall over on the ground.

“Did you see the tracks outside”? Judy asked after a few minutes, using his outstretched arm as a pillow to rest her head.

“I thought I saw them on fire, but I was too busy trying to keep up with a crazy bunny dashing across the station.” Nick said with his breathing slowly returning to normal.

“Are you saying we need to work on your cardio?” Judy asked with a chuckle before lightly patting his stomach. “You are looking a little big in the belly right now.”

“That’s last night’s dinner still digesting Fluff. That and my winter coat.”

“So you’re not fat, just fluffy?”

Nick lightly laughed. “Walked right into that. And yes, I am fluffy. I also have big bones, and would gladly run an extra mile if it weren’t for my bum knee.”

Judy chuckled. “Whatever you say Slick. All I know is you’re unusually jolly this morning.” She was pulled into Nick’s side with a hug.

“Well why wouldn’t I be? I get to spend Christmas Day with you and your massive family after getting some of the best sleep I’ve had in years.”

Judy sighed as she hugged him back. “I seriously can’t recall the last time I slept so deeply.”

“Let’s just be sure not to tell the folks that. We don’t want them to get any wrong ideas about last night.” Nick said amusingly.

Judy laughed and agreed. As she thought more about it however, her countenance began to falter as a realization began to develop.

“What’s wrong?”

Judy sighed as she got up and gestured for him to sit next to her against the deck’s side.

“I was just thinking about…what we are right now.” Judy said bashfully, almost wanting to hide her face behind her ears. “I mean, are we…you know…”

“Boyfriend and girlfriend?” Nick said, feeling a mixture of amusement and confusion over where she was going with this. She nodded. “I hope so. If not, I have a few questions regarding what a relationship dictates for bunnies.”

Judy smiled. “No, what we’ve done so far definitely says that we’re a couple.” Nick’s eyes widened. “Like boyfriend and girlfriend! N-not that kind of couple.” Judy quickly corrected, bringing a sigh of relief to Nick.

Both of them felt ecstatic to say the least. It was one thing to act like a couple, but to make it official was just making their actions seem so much more worthwhile. Every kiss they’ve had, and every hug and admittance of adoration seemed more sincere now. It made the future look brighter, and stirred new feelings of love between the two.

An outlet that was great for them, but worrisome for Judy in one _tiny_ regard. 

“That’s great to hear Nick...” Judy said, running her paw down her drooping ears.

“But…”

“But I’m worried about my parents.”

Nick looked at her in confusion. “You really think they’ll have a problem with us? Don’t they work with a fox baker?”

Judy nodded. “Yes, but Gideon is more of a business partner than close friend. Plus, it helps that he’s not some clever, handsome city fox who doesn’t have a thing for one of their daughters.” Nick smirked at her compliment. “They have gotten better at their original specist views; I’m just not sure if that includes interspecies relationships.”

Nick understood what she was getting at. He knew that her parents were definitely not the same bigots who gave their daughter a fox repellant so many months ago. And judging from all the times they’ve welcome him into their home with open arms, it gave him the chance to really read them and see that they were perfectly happy to have him in their home once they got to know him. 

Relationships however were always a different story no matter what someone thought of a person. New perceptions and expectations could get muddled with original viewpoints when not handled carefully. It was a reality that Nick could picture all too well with Judy’s parents, and oddly enough with his own mother.

_Note to self: let mom know that you have a bunny girlfriend._

“So what do you propose we do?” Nick asked.

Judy twiddled her thumbs together, barely making eye contact with him. “Promise you won’t get mad at me.”

Nick folded his arms. “Go on.”

“You didn’t promise.”

“I know. Go on.” Nick replied, already having an idea what she was going to say.

“I just think that…until I have an idea how to break it to them, we should keep it a secret.”

Nick’s ears lowered a bit. Even though he was sure what she was going to say, it still was a shame that it had to be said.

Judy noticed his reaction and placed her paw on his forearm. “That doesn’t mean we can’t spend the day together. We just have to be careful for the time being.”

Nick looked at her and lightly smiled. “I know Carrots, it’s just a darn shame…” He got up on his feet. “I was looking forward to make a good first impression.”

Judy looked up to him confused. “What are you talking about? They already like you.” She took his outstretched hand to help her stand up.

“I mean as boyfriend material.”

“What would you have done?” Judy asked, intrigued at what he had in mind.

Nick smiled as he took her paw and walked a tiny bit to the other side of the empty deck and stopped.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hopps” Nick said, in a formal voice and with a slight nod of his head towards the two imaginary bunny parents in front of them. “Me and Judy, well…recently we’ve started dating. Last night to be more precise. I’ve uh, slowly grown to really enjoy being with her, both during and after work. I took a chance, took her out for a fun night in Tundratown, and was pleasantly surprised to see that she felt the same.”

Judy continued to look up at him, pleasantly surprised at his mature demeanor.

“And I just wanted to let you both of you know…”

Judy suddenly found herself twirled to his other side before being dipped down with his large paws cradling her head and back before being surprised with a deep kiss. A kiss that sent fireworks off in her mind and nearly made one of her feet rapidly thump the ground.

Nick pulled away from the kiss, his grin growing to see her happy daze, before looking to the two imaginary figures.

“She is one fine, fine bunny that I promise to treat right!” Nick proudly exclaimed with Judy snapping out of her daze. “She’s smart, funny, and if I may say so myself” Nick clicked his tongue a couple times. “One hot cottontail of a daughter!”

“Oh my gosh Nick!” Judy exclaimed with a deep blush. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“And feisty!”

“NICK!”

Nick began to belly laugh while trying to dodge her blows.

“What’d I do?!” Nick blurted out while avoiding her swings. “I thought I was a complete gentlemammal; respectful and courteous!” He looked over to the empty space. “Mrs. Hopps, back me up here!”

“You are the worst!” Judy exclaimed, trying to land a hit while cursing herself for all the kick boxing lessons she helped him with that were helping him dodge. “I would never be able to bring you back if you did anything like…” She suddenly slowed her punches before stopping altogether to look him in the eyes.

“You think I’m hot?”

Nick looked at her with a face that said _you’re kidding right?_

“Just because foxes have night vision doesn’t mean we’re blind with the lights on.” Nick said before a large smirk grew on. “It just means I can see how beautiful you are any time of the day.”

Judy didn’t even know what to say or do; on one paw, he knew just how to push her buttons. On the other paw, he said one of the nicest compliments anyone has ever given her. She decided to go half and half with an incredibly light punch to his shoulder before locking her arms around him in a tight hug.

“You seem surprised.” Nick said as he knelt down on one knee to hug her, allowing them to rest their head on the other’s neck.

Judy lightly chuckled. “That obvious?”

“Just a little.” Nick responded. “It’s weird though; would’ve thought a bunny as drop dead gorgeous as you-“

“Stop it…” Judy said with a giggle.

“Get used to it Fluff. Anyway, I would’ve thought a doe like you would have heard this kind of stuff already from all the bucks you’ve left broken hearted.”

…

“…I didn’t have much of a dating life.”

“Too busy with the dream, or too worried about your dad’s judgement of worthy bucks?”

“…yes.”

Nick chuckled as he pushed her back to look into her eyes. “Well I promise I’ll be worthy in both of your parents’ eyes” He pressed a finger on her lips before she could speak. “When you decide to tell them.”

She smiled when he took his finger off before giving him a light kiss for his understanding.

“I promise it’ll be soon.”

“I believe you.” Nick said before standing up and walking with her to look out the observation deck to see the city slowly fading from their view as the outer snow blanketed forests came into view.

“So…there anything I should know about bunny Christmases before we get there?”

Judy shrugged with a smile. “Not really. Just that we like to go all out at our place.”

“Is that so? I’ll be the judge of that.”

\---------------------------------------------------

_You’ve gotta be kidding me…_

Judy laughed at Nick’s slack-jawed expression. “Something on your mind Slick?”

Nick couldn’t believe how much she understated.

In the main center of the home was a tree about 60 feet tall, just barely missing the very top of the ceiling. It was ornamented with hundreds of various bulbs and bizarre decorations with multicolored lights wrapped all around with tinsel perfectly spread out.

Around the tree were the various entrances that lead to the burrows below ground with each staircase and hallway decorated with lights streaming along the walls. The sounds of young bunny kits laughing and playing lightly emitted from the various entrances, spending a little time enjoying the presents that were just opened a little under an hour ago before the duo had arrived.

Nick walked up to the tree to take a closer look, minding the adults picking up the wrapping paper that stood no chance against hundreds of eager paws.

He took a deep whiff, taking in a strong scent of pine mix with a tiny hint of whatever was being made in the kitchens.

“This is a real tree.” Nick said, amazed that they managed to get such a large tree in their home.

“Yep, it takes a little while to find the right _Picea abies,_ but it sure beats the fake ones.” Judy proudly said.

“How many decorations are on this thing?”

“Not including the lights and tinsels, 556.”

Nick looked at her surprised. “Okay I know bunnies were good at math-“

“Especially multiplying!” One of the bucks said out loud, causing all the other bucks to laugh while the does either rolled their eyes with a smile or raise an eyebrow at their husbands. Judy was one of the former.

“Yes, including multiplying” Nick said with a chuckle. “But how do you know that at the top of your head?”

“Every year each immediate member in the Hopps family is allowed to put two decorations on the tree of whatever they want. I had to call them this year to put mine up.”

Nick smiled mischievously at her. “And what did you have them hang up?”

Judy smiled back. “Let’s see if we can find them.”

Nick followed her around as she scanned up and down the tree. He could only imagine what she would want to show off on the tree. Maybe a police badge. A mini bullet proof vest. Heck, maybe even a replica of her first parking ticket signed.

“Ah, there they are.” Judy said pointing just above Nick’s head.

He looked up ready to crack a joke, and was immediately silenced with the items that caused his shoulders to slowly sink while his heart softened.

Hanging right next to each other was two little ordainments; a carrot pen, and a pawpsicle.

Nick looked down to her to see her bashful demeanor looking up to him.

She shrugged. “They’re normally things that have some kind of significance to us. Usually reminding us of some of the best memories or moments in our lives.”

Nick wrapped his arm around her to pulled her to his side. “Then I can’t argue with your choice.”

“What would you have chosen?”

Nick pondered for a second. “Hmm…definitely a replica of my badge you pinned on me at the graduation ceremony.”

“Aww.” Judy said.

“And for the other…a meter maid hat.”

“You jerk!” Judy exclaimed with a laugh, throwing a punch to the snickering fox’s shoulder, landing perfectly before he could dodge.

“Well that’s no way to treat a guest.”

Nick and Judy turned to the familiar voice to see the smiling matriarch of the house.

“Good to see you Miss Hopps.” Nick said with a bow of his head as Judy rushed over to hug her.

“It’s great to see both of you.” Bonnie said, giving Judy a hug and peck on the cheek. “How was the train ride over?”

“Pretty nice once we were on. Getting there on time just as the doors were closing wasn’t too fun though. We accidentally slept in.” Judy said, earning an eyebrow raise from her mom.

“Now Judy, I know you work in the big city now, but I thought getting up early wouldn’t be a problem for you.”

“Yeah Judy” Nick chimed in as he walked to her side. “You grew up in the farm life. How could you have a hard time getting up when you’re usually up at the crack of dawn?”

Judy glared at him. “You’re one to talk; you live closer to the train station and you still had to book it to get in on time.” Judy said, making sure to leave out the minor detail that she was also at his place too.

“But aren’t foxes usually nocturnal?”

“Indeed we are.” Nick said to Bonnie, his smirk only growing bigger as he turned to Judy’s fuming expression towards him. “I tell her that every time I’m a minute late to work, but she just doesn’t get it.”

“Oh I do-” Judy said, trying to jut her chin out and mimic Bogo. “I just don’t care.”

Nick shook his head pretending to be downtrodden, as he gestured to Judy while looking to her amused mother. “You see what I have to deal with every day?”

“I can see what you both have to deal with.” Bonnie said as she walked past them. “But if you can reframe from going at each other’s throats long enough, I can find you both a room and get you both a fresh set of clothes.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Nick and Judy were both waiting as Bonnie looked over the massive book that kept track of which rooms were taken in the burrow.

“ _Way’da throw me under the bus.”_ Judy whispered with a stare.

_“What? Am I not allowed to voice my concerns with your family_?” Nick said, trying to sound legitimately concerned. _“I just don’t want you to be some country bunny turned bum that sleeps in past the afternoon.”_

Judy scoffed with a small smile. _“Afraid I’ll end up like you?”_

Nick placed a paw over his heart. “ _That’s hurts Fluff. I mean it’s true, but dang; bunny got claws._ ”

“You two aren’t fighting again are you?” Bonnie asked, not taking her eyes off the book.

“Not at all Miss Hopps.” Nick said. “We weren’t even fighting earlier. In fact, if we ever did fight, it doesn’t last long. We’d just kiss and make ou-” Judy elbowed him to the side. “Up!”

“Well that’s good to hear.” Bonnie said before looking up for a second. “And Judy, I’d be careful about giving everyone the wrong idea; hitting one certain mammal a lot is one of the signs among bunnies that shows you REALLY love the mammal.”

Bonnie went back to looking at the book, completely missing the strong blush on her daughter and the suppressed laugh on the fox.

_“You’re really coming on strong Jude.”_ Nick whispered.

_“You’re asking for it.”_ Judy whispered back before seeing her mother walk up to both of them concerned, especially to her daughter.

“I’m so sorry Judy, but I really thought you weren’t going to make it down here. It looks like we allowed some of the younger kits to use your room tonight. And from the looks of it, we don’t have any other guess rooms.” Bonnie said.

Judy immediately felt guilty for bringing Nick along. She could feel his disappointment to her mother’s words, knowing that he didn’t want to be an intrusion in their home.

“However-” Bonnie continued. “We do have the business suite available.” She smiled at seeing Judy’s face go from somber to lit up, no doubt wondering if she means what she thinks she means. “Yes Judy, the big-big room.”

“The big-big room?” Nick asked, relieved at the announcement.

“It’s the name the kits gave it growing up. It’s the room usually reserved for any of our business associates who visit, but we can make it available for today. The only condition is that you’d both would be sharing it. Would that a problem?”

Both Nick and Judy looked to each other surprised before switching to amused. They both looked to Bonnie with Nick speaking up.

“We’ll make it work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird huh? I had to read up to make sure when someone pointed that out, but apparently bunnies really do lightly boop each other in signs of affection. And yeah, people actually light the train tracks on fire to defrost. I'm not sure if that includes the type of train shown in the movie, but for the sake of this story let's say it does.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll see ya in a little bit.


	3. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick get settled in and dressed in their luxury suite. They head out to the frozen lake for to teach a certain kit a lesson in ice skating. Judy's sister is quick to catch on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the next part. I know I did skating last year, but when I remembered the character Cotton from the movie, I thought it'd be sweet to have her in this scenario. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter.

“Me and Judaaaay”

“In the same roomaaaay”

“All nice and cozaaaay”

“On Christmas Dayaaay-“

“Nick, I swear you can be such a kit sometimes.” Judy said as they made their way to their room, following the strings of lights to the other side of the house.

“Oh come on Fluff, you know you love it. If not, you wouldn’t be fighting back a smile.” Nick said, watching the corner of her mouth quiver.

“Well it’s not from your little playschool rhyme…sort of.” Judy said as they reached the oversized door. “I’m also smiling because we get to stay in the one room none of us were ever allowed in as kits.”

As the large doors swung open, Nick had a hearty laugh as he looked over their VIP suite. It had a king-sized bed for the largest of mammals with a fresh change of clothes for the both of them already at the foot, two Lazy Mammal recliners with a large couch in between with a fireplace in front. There was already a fresh supply of firewood and matches to the side, ready for when they wanted to relax to their hearts’ content.

“I swear Carrots” Nick said as he threw himself back on the oversized bed. “Your family’s home keeps surprising me every time I visit.”

“Well trust me, you’ll probably continue to be surprised when you see the bathroom. Which you can use first to shower if you want.”

Nick groaned as he got up from the comfy spot he just made on the bed. “I suppose you’re right.”

Taking his change of clothes, he went in and flipped on the lights to chuckle at the bathroom. It had a massive rainfall style shower with temperature controllers placed at varying heights for animals of all sizes. Being a mammal of a smaller height, he of course used the lower controls. Being Nick however, he opted for the elephant setting, only to quickly switch it when he found a strong stream of water raining down on him from the massive nozzle. 

He enjoyed a nice warm shower before basking in the sealed fur dryer, loving that he didn’t have to meticulously dry his fur out with numerous towels like he did back at his apartment. With his fur all dried out, he threw on his fresh change of clothes, did a point and wink at the mirror over the sinfully sexy fox in the reflection, and went out to see Judy waiting for him on one of the recliners.

“I see someone enjoyed the fur dryer.” Judy said with a laugh, looking over his slightly puffed cheeks and overly puffed tail.

“Enjoyed it? Thanks to that thing, I’m going to feel like a peasant when I have to dry myself back home.”

“Well I’m on the same page as you Slick; I don’t have one back at my place.” Judy said as she grabbed her clothes and walked over to the bathroom door.

“Yeah, but it’s kind of different between the two of us.” Nick said. “I need more than one towel to dry myself and my tail off. You’d be dried ear to toe with just a dish rag.”

“Sorry Nick” Judy said while patting her stomach before patting his. “ _Less surface space_.” She whispered before closing the door.

“It’s my winter coat!”

_“What every you say my holly, jolly fox!”_ Judy shouted from the other side before the water started to run.

Nick shook his head with a smile, slightly stunned that she’s been able to get the one-up on him more often, until he started hearing some commotion coming from outside the windows.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Alright, you were right; drying off is going to be a lot more disappointing for now on.” Judy said as she came out of the bathroom. She looked to see Nick transfixed to something outside. She walked up to his side. “Whatcha looking at?” He gestured outside with his muzzle.

Just an acre away from the window in one of the bigger garages was a dozen or so bunnies working to load three Zambonis into a massive trailer.

“Where are they taking them?” Nick asked.

“The lake nearby. Most of the kits go down there once the parents are done cleaning up the wrapping paper. They usually spend an hour or two skating and playing around the area.”

"Wow." Nick remarked as he saw the trailer slowly take off onto the dirt road. While he loved the Christmas traditions and memories he had back home, and would never switch them for another's, he had to admit that his family never had some spare Zambonis at the ready for ice skating.

“Does that sound like something you’d want to do…” Judy asked as she wrapped her arm behind his back. “Or do you wanna just relax in here with me?”

Nick looked to her and smiled before closing the shades to the window, giving them the privacy to share a quick kiss.

“As great as that sounds, I’m pretty sure it would look suspicious to your folks if you decided to stay in this room all day with me.” Nick said, earning a huff of annoyance from her. She knew that he was right, as annoying as the truth was.

“But hey,” Nick continued as he rubbed the top of her head, smooshing her ears down before that were pushed away by an amused bunny. “Afterwards, we can take a break. Maybe light a fire and relax on the couch.”

Judy hummed in contemplation of his idea. “I can agree to that.” 

Just then they turned to the speaker as it turned on.

_All right kits, we’re going out to the lake in about 30 minutes. Head outside if you want to skate. Be sure to dress warm! Don’t wanna freeze your cottontails off!_

They both remained silent as a flood of excited little voices filled the hallways outside their room before slowly growing silent.

“Remember when that used to scare you?” Judy asked. Nick brought his slightly puffed tail forward for her to see.

“Still does a little.”

“Well it should be safe to leave now. Shall we adjourn to the pickups?” Judy asked as she opened the door to the hallway.

“Sure” Nick said before closing the door. “But before we go…”

He picked her up to his height and held her near his chest as he dived in for another deep kiss. A move that they both agreed (if they had the mental concentration to know what was even going on outside their kiss) was warranted as Judy’s foot rapidly thumped in the air. There was no need for the remaining bunnies in the burrow to get an idea of what was going on in their room.

Nick smiled once they pulled away to see her eyes still closed. “I just needed that before we brave the cold.” Judy smiled as she opened her eyes.

“Glad I could help.” Judy said, as Nick opened the door. “If you don’t mind, we just need to find a certain little doe before we get to the lake.”

Nick laughed as he closed the door behind them, knowing already who she was referring to. “Not at all.”

“Thanks Slick.”

…

“You’re gonna have to put me down.”

\---------------------------------------------------

“Do you see her?” Judy asked, having Nick look over the parked pickup trucks filled with bunnies, both older and with kits, all ready to drive out to the lake.

“Not yet. Wherever she is, she’s hiding out among a sea of bunny ears sticking out of the truck beds.”

“You remember what she looks like right?”

“Of course; cream colored fur and green eyes.” Nick said, before finally zooming in on one bed. “Found her.”

They then snuck over to the truck housing the little doe, with Nick ducking down to make sure she didn’t see him. They listened in when they got close to the bed.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I promise you’ll have fun.” They heard the kit’s mother say.

“But I don’t wanna go.” The tiny voice said in a nervous tone. “Can’t I just stay here?”

“Well that wouldn’t be fair” Judy said as she popped up to surprise the kit, her face lighting up upon seeing her favorite aunt hop into the truck’s bed. “It won’t be as fun without my favorite niece.”

“Aunt Judy!” Cotton said, rushing over to give her a hug.

“Good to see ya Jude.” Her sister said with a smile. “I thought you weren’t going to make it this year.”

Judy shrugged as Cotton kept her arms around her. “Christmas miracle.”

“Speaking of which; any room for me?” Nick asked as he stood up.

“Of course.” Jill said as she gestured to the empty spot for him to sit.

“Hello Mr. Wilde!” Cotton said, happy to see him as well. Like the other kits when Nick first visited, she was frightened by him for being both a predator and a fox. When her aunt Judy told them how nice and funny he was however, she was the first one to come out and greet him.

Ever since then, she became his number one favorite bunny kit as well. And judging from her failed attempt to wrap her little arms all the way around his neck for a hug, he was her favorite fox.

“You’re really fluffy Mr. Wilde.” Cotton said as she lightly stroked the fur on his neck, getting a chuckle from her mom.

“Well that because I grow a thicker coat every winter Cotton-ball.” Nick said with a smile, getting a giggle from the kit.

“My name is Cotton!” The kit said with a laugh.

“I know, but you keep calling me Mr. Wilde.”

“Isn’t that your name?”

Nick chuckled. “Well yeah, but why not just call me Nick? Mr. Wilde makes me sound like an old fox.”

Cotton looked at him puzzled.

“But you are old.”

Cotton just looked at him with a smile while Judy and Jill fell against the side of the truck bed laughing. Nick just shook his head with a chuckle.

“I guess ya got me there.” Nick replied, earning a smile from her. If it was Judy who made that quip, he could have at least ten comebacks at the ready. With this little bunny, he was more than willing to let her win this round she didn’t even know she was playing.

“Ya’ll good back there?” The buck in the driver seat asked, earning a round of approvals from the three bunnies and one fox. With everything set, the truck followed the line of other pickups slowly moving out.

“Can I sit in your lap?” Cotton asked Judy.

“Of course.” Judy said, making sure she was secured in the rumbling pickup bed. When she was settled in, the kit lightly tugged on her collar to bring her ear close to her.

_“CAN I PET MR. WILDE’S TAIL?”_ Cotton failed to whisper, earning a light chuckle from both Nick and Judy.

“Let me ask.” Judy said before turning to Nick. “Cotton wants to know if she could pet your tail.”

“SURE SHE CAN.” Nick said with a smile before bringing his tail around to lay on her lap. Cotton didn’t even catch on to his playfully louder tone as she was too glad to have the fluffy appendage to play with.

“It’s so bushy!” Cotton said to her aunt.

Judy chuckled as she ran her paws beside her niece’s. “It is isn’t it?”

Nick could only sit back and smile as he allowed the two bunnies he’s come to adore to enjoy the winter coated accessory. As for the third bunny in the truck, she was stunned to see what was going on.

“So Cotton” Judy asked, bringing Jill back into the moment. “How come you didn’t want come?”

Cotton huffed with a pout as she kept petting. “I’m not good at skating.”

“You keep falling over?” Judy asked, earning a silent nod from the kit.

“I’ve tried to teach her, but I’m not exactly good at it either.” Jill said. “It’s literally the blind leading the blind.”

“And the other kits make fun of me if I slip.” Cotton said with frustration in her voice.

Judy huffed in irritation at that. Going up, her own siblings picked on her whenever she skated with them. It ruined her enjoyment for the activity for years despite how good at it she was. Skating with Nick last night was the first time in years she was reminded how enjoyable it really was.

Judy knew what she wanted to do, and turned to Nick-

“Sure, I’ll help.” Nick said with a smirk. Judy smiled back, glad to see he was on the same wavelength. Jill just sat back and watched how they both interacted with each other.

Judy got Cotton to look up to her. “Would you like me and Nick to teach you?”

Cotton thought about it for a second. “Promise not to make fun if I slip?”

“Only if it isn’t funny.” Nick said, earning a quick slug to the shoulder from Judy and a harmless bop in the forearm from the imitating kit. “I’m kidding! Of course we won’t.”

Seeing them both look at her with assurance, she smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Good” Judy said, ruffling her ears and getting a giggle out her.

Jill smiled as she watched her daughter light up. She made a mental note to thank them later for their help. As the truck kept slowly driving along however, she just wanted to watch her sister and fox of a friend interact. Especially as they subconsciously (as far as she knew) scooted close to each other. 

\---------------------------------------------------

With one more pass of the Zambonis, the small lake was ready to go for the kits and parents. It situated twenty minutes from the family homestead near a wide growth of pine trees. The pickups were all parked nearby with refreshments and hot cider waiting in the truck beds for any bunny (and lone fox) who needed a break.

Most of the parents were chatting near the trucks as they kept an eye on their kids. Among them was Jill, who was watching her little girl on the ice holding on to Nick outstretched arm, skating in place to get used to the ice as the other kits and parents went about their own various activities.

“That’s right; you just have to push off side-to-side.” Judy said as she stood in front of her niece, who was sporting the most adorable face of determination mixed with a tiny bit of anxiousness. Her face turned to full panic when she fell forward, being saved at the last moment by Nick’s quick reaction.

“You alright there?” Nick asked as he helped her back up, getting a shaky nod back.

“I think I see where you went wrong there sweetie” Judy said as she bent down a little. “You have to bend your knees to stay balanced.

Cotton tried to imitate her aunt, bending down too low before slipping on her bottom. Nick lightly chuckled as he picked her up, earning a pouty face from the tiny bunny.

“Sorry.” Nick said as he kept his large paws wrapped around her. “I was just chuckling because you’d probably be good right…” He set her down to stand in the proper position with her knees bent at the right angle. “Here.”

Nick took his hands that were wrapped around her tummy away, only to stop when her paws grabbed them to keep them from going any farther. He smiled as she kept his hands there until she felt comfortably balanced.

“So Cotton” Judy said as she knelt down in front of her. “Do you want to try to skate around the lake?”

Cotton had her eyes on Judy before looking to the large paws circled around her that were keeping her safe from falling. She looked back up to her with worried eyes. “I’m still scared.”

Judy smiled. “Don’t worry; I’ll be right next to you the whole time holding your paw.” She went to the kit’s left side to hold her paw. Cotton look up to Nick before looking to Judy.

“Can Mr. Wilde hold my other paw?” Cotton asked.

“You know you can ask me right?” Nick said with amusement, getting Cotton’s attention.

“Can you Mr. Wilde?”

Nick nodded with a smile. “Sure.” He went to her right side, gently grabbing on to her tiny paw with just two of his much bigger fingers. He had to make sure to bend down a little more to ensure she didn’t have to stretch her arm too high up in the air.

“Alright; here we go.” Judy said, going very slowly with Cotton and Nick. As they started moving forward, Cotton was already starting to tilt side to side, only being saved from a wipe out by either Nick or Judy from time to time. With reminders from Judy how to balance and push forward, she slowly she started to understand the physics behind the blades.

As they reached the corner, they could see her turn the blades at an angle to go left. They continued forward with Cotton feeling more confident in the skates as they picked up in speed down the straighter section of the lake. Something that Nick was more than happy with seeing how painfully slow he had to be to stay at the right speed with a mammal that had a drastically smaller pace distance.

“Okay Cotton, we’re coming up to the next corner. When we start turning, me and Nick are going to let go, but we’ll still be by your side. Is that okay?” Judy asked, earning a nod that was a little nervous, but had a bit more confidence behind it that when she started.

Slowly they let go of her paws, keeping them close as Cotton nearly fell before balancing herself with her arms and remembering to keep her knees bent. She laughed as she saw herself skate without any help, being able to go forward to the starting point where her mom was waiting with a smile and phone at the ready. 

“Woo!” Cotton exclaimed as she passed her mom who caught the whole thing on video. Including the part where she fell forward quick enough to slip past Nick and Judy’s paws.

“Owww.” Cotton groaned as she was scooped up into Nick’s paws.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Jill said as she rushed to her side, expecting her to have few tears running down her cheeks like all the other times she’s fallen while trying to skate. To her surprise however, she was merely sitting in Nick’s paws rubbing her forehead.

“My head hurts.” Cotton said without any shakiness to her voice as she pointed to the spot, getting a kiss from her mother.

“But other than that, how are you feeling?” Nick said as he gently patted her on the back with the paw he was using to keep her sitting straight. He could feel the little movements coming from her that indicated her attempt from giggling.

“Good.” Cotton said with a big smile. “Can we go around again?”

“Do you mind go around with her real quick Slick? I just wanna grab a drink.” Judy said, pointing to the nearby containers filled with cider.

“Bring me a cup and a muffin on your way back and we got a deal.” Nick said, getting a quick nod from Judy before she went along with her sister to the trucks, leaving Nick to turn back around with the kit in his paws. “Ready another lap Cotton-swab?”

“It’s Cotton!”

\---------------------------------------------------

Judy hum in bliss over the perfectly spiced cider. It was just at the right temperature to offset the chilly day, as well as the slight breeze from the skating that always managed to freeze her twitching nose.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying it Jude.” Jill said with a chuckle. “Nothing like that back in Zootopia?”

“Only at the pricey organic markets.” Judy said, earning a tsk and head shake from her sister. “You think that’s bad; they use the powder mix at work.”

“I’m sorry, but what kind of people are you supposed to be arresting? Cause that sounds unlawful in my book.”

Judy chuckled. “I’d agree with that, but with how many large mammals we got on staff, I can’t even imagine how much it’d cost for the real stuff.”

“Well, all I know it’s basically free down here. Along with every bit of the good life you’re missing out on.” Jill teased, getting an eye roll from Judy.

While Jill was one of the few family members who wholeheartedly supported Judy pursuing her dream of becoming a police officer, it was a bittersweet victory for her since it meant she wasn’t going to be able to have one of favorite sisters, her littermate even, work alongside her in the family business. Something she guilt tripped Judy with every time she could.

“Trust me, I got a good life down there.” Judy said with a smile.

Jill leaned back against the truck. “I still don’t get what’s so great about getting yelled at every morning by some overinflated water buffalo before going out to get yelled at by every city mammal you have to arrest or pull over.”

“Don’t forget the rare moments I have to put my life on the line.” Judy said with a bigger smile, loving her sister’s deadpanned look.

“How can I? With the fine details you gave us regarding your first three months, I’m surprised I’m even talking to you right now.”

“It’s all part of the job.” Judy said with a shrug. “And besides, it’s not like I risk it every day. Heck, some weeks it’s nothing more than foot patrols and paperwork.”

“So what do you find so good about it then? And don’t give me the ‘make the world a better place’ schtick.”

Judy chuckled as she leaned back next to her sister. “While that is the number reason why I joined, I find new things to love about my work every day.” She took a quick drink before looking back out to the lake. “The places I’ve been, the service I’ve provided, and the mammals I’ve come to know.”

“Especially the mammals I’ve come to know.” Judy said again, sounding almost absentmindedly.

Jill looked to her sister to see her looking out to the lake. When she followed Judy’s line of sight, it landed on Nick, smiling and talking while skating next to her daughter who was eagerly talking back to him.

Jill looked back to Judy, still smiling at the sight, before looking outward to the lake again. “I guess when you put it that, I can see how it can be enjoyable.”

“Hmm…o-oh yeah!” Judy quickly said. “It’s very enjoyable.” She gave a nervous chuckle. “Sorry, kind of zoned out for a second.”

“It’s alright; it’s to be expected when a city bunny gets to go back to country living. Your brain gets to unwind.” Jill said with a smile. “Looks like they’re coming back around now. You might wanna get Nick his sustenance before he get’s antsy.”

“Oh, right.” Judy responded, grabbing a muffin and a cup of cider. “He’ll be expecting his ‘payment’.”

Jill smiled as Judy began walking back towards the two; not only for how sweet it was to see Nick interacting with her daughter, but how she was already planning to get some answers from her sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that the character Jill is someone I've definitely seen around the fandom, but I'm not a 100% certain on who created her first. But whoever it is, thank you. I'm not sure if her personality is on par with your take on her, but thank you nonetheless. 
> 
> Also, a special thanks to supersegways117. While Cotton was a character seen (and even heard) in the actual movie, I based her dialogue on how he writes dialogue for kits in his story More Than A Fox. Definitely check it out. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. I get so nervous releasing these things because I'm afraid they're not that good enough to release. So again, any feedback is welcome. 
> 
> See you next chapter.


	4. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some more fun on the lake, the entire group heads back. Jill wants to have a little chat with Judy. Nick goes to find his way back to their room. Judy is pushed to the brink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the next chapter. A day late, but here nonetheless.

Judy kept watching Nick interacting with Cotton, pleased by how well he was able to keep her engaged while helping her skate. How he seemed to be enjoying her company despite his obvious discomfort in having to keep at her pace and height level.

_He really would make a great dad._

“I guess when you put it that, I can see how it can be enjoyable.”

“Hmm…” Judy said before catching on that she was staring. “O-oh yeah! It’s very enjoyable.” She tried to chuckle, sounding like a kit caught dipping in the cookie jar. “Sorry, kind of zoned out for a second.”

“It’s alright; it’s to be expected when a city bunny gets to go back to country living. Your brain gets to unwind.” Jill responded, much to Judy’s relief. She didn’t need to have one of her sisters catching on to her gawking over her secret fox boyfriend. “Looks like they’re coming back around now. You might wanna get Nick his sustenance before he get’s antsy.”

“Oh, right.” Judy responded, quickly grabbing a blueberry muffin and warm cup of cider. “He’ll be expecting his ‘payment’.” She walked away from her sister to meet with Nick and Cotton, arriving appropriately on point.

“Here ya go Slick.” Judy said, enjoying seeing his tail slightly wag from when he took his first taste of the homemade goods.

“You know…” Nick started, before pausing to swallow. “I’m might be a city mammal, but it’s stuff like this that makes me question whether or not I could be a country mammal.”

“Oh I’m sure you could” Judy said with a smirk. “You’d just need to do farm labor to make a living. Trade in the police cruiser for a tractor.” Nick took a drink of the cider, smacking his lips over the taste. 

“Nah, I think I’ll just enjoy this without having to work.” Nick said. It was a relief to Judy to hear him say that with how difficult it was for him originally to accept that he didn’t have to pay for these kinds of treats when he visited. No matter how much he offered to compensate, he was always having to be reminded that his money was no good to Hopps family hospitality. Even more so when the goods he loved so much came from plentiful crops that were preserved from the ones they sold to the public.

“So what were you two talking about?” Judy asked, interested to know what was making Cotton smile so much.

“Mr. Wilde was telling me some jokes.” Cotton said with a suppressed laugh, looking up to Nick sporting a wide grin.

“Oh really?” Judy asked with an eyebrow raise at Nick before looking back to Cotton. “Did he tell you about the three-humped camel?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get it.” Cotton said. Judy figured that she probably didn’t know the entire concept of pregnancy yet. Which made it all the more confusing why she trying to hold a laugh back. “But he did tell me a funny one about bunnies.”

Judy shook her head, knowing that she shouldn’t ask what she probably didn’t want to know. For the sake of curiosity however, she had to know.

“Alright, what’s the joke?” Judy asked Cotton, trying not to snicker early over the kit’s failed attempts to keep her giggles under control.

“What do you…c-call a bunny with a big…really big white spot on her-its side?”

Judy thought about it for a second before giving up. “I don’t know. What do you call-“

POOF!

Judy was surprised by the sudden hit on the side of her waist. She looked down to see the powdery remains of a snowball, only to look up to see a snickering fox with snow covered paws.

“Judy!” Cotton exclaimed the punchline before falling back in the snow laughing with Nick wiping a tear from his eyes as he laughed alongside her.

“Alright, alright” Judy said nodding her head with a smile over their successful scheme. “But now I gotta joke for both of you.” She sat down to slowly put the blades back on her skates. “What do you get when you put a big white spot on a bunny?” Nick was already chuckling over the punchline, while Cotton thought about it.

“I don’t know, what?”

Judy slowly got up and balanced herself on her skates before kneeling down to make one large snowball alongside a much smaller one. Cotton’s eyes widened.

“You get ten seconds.”

“Skate Cotton!” Nick said as he turned the kit around and held on to her paw. “Skate for your life!”

“Ahh!” Cotton yelled while laughing, her little feet trying to skate as fast as she could go. Judy just stood there snickering while counting down.

“One, two, skip-a-few, ten!” Judy said out loud before giving chase to the fox and bunny kit.

The next two hours went by in a flash as the trio skated and played around the lake. Judy chased them both down with snowballs before Nick and Cotton chased her back, and afterwards Cotton chased them both down after she got confident enough to skate on her own (only falling once).

Even Jill got in on it when standing on the sidelines where she’d pelt Nick and Judy with snowballs if they got too close, and give Cotton some reloads on the snowballs when she needed them. At one point she threw a tiny snowball to hit Cotton on the back when she was turned just to mess with her, only to be rewarded later with a tiny snowball landing perfectly in her ear, courtesy of her daughter.

Soon enough however, fatigue caught up to the little bunny when the yawns started coming. And despite her weary eyed protests that she was fine, they all knew that it was time to head back anyway for rest.

\---------------------------------------------------

As they walked back into the house with Cotton asleep in Judy’s arms asleep, Nick just smiled at the sight. While he knew Judy was already a sweet, loving doe, it was really something to see her cradle a small kit in her arms all the way from the lake to the house, making sure to keep her warm the whole way.

_She’d be a fantastic mom._

When they finally made it to the room Jill was staying in, they were ready to part for a well-deserved rest when Jill stopped the duo before they could leave.

“I’m really sorry to ask this Nick, but can I borrow Judy for a sec? I just want a little chat once I get Cotton settled in.”

Nick shrugged with a smile. “Sure, I’ll allow it.” He was awarded with a light smack on his arm from Judy, making Jill all the more eager to talk.

“I’ll see you in a little bit.” Judy said as Nick began to walk away with a wave. “You remember the way right?”

“Of course.” Nick replied before turning the corner back into the main entrance area. As he looked around the numerous identical entrances however, his smile faltered very slightly.

_At least I’m sure I know._

\---------------------------------------------------

After Jill got Cotton change into some comfier attire, she and Judy adjourned to one of the more private social rooms to have a heart-to-heart chat.

“So tell me Jude; how have things been back at Zootopia?” Jill asked, sitting on the same couch as her sister. “We didn’t really get a chance to talk about that earlier.”

Judy shrugged. “Not to bad. Finally moved into a new apartment, so I don’t have to worry about noisy neighbors.”

“Oh that’s great to hear.” Jill said with a chuckle, remembering how often Judy had to vent to her regarding the two on the other side of the thin wall. “Does this new place got any roommates?”

Judy waved her paw. “Nah, I like the private life.”

“Hopefully not too private though right?” Jill asked, giving the side of Judy’s leg a slight nudge with her foot. “Gotta find the time to get yourself a nice buck.” Judy laughed over her sister’s statement, for one obvious and one secret reason.

“Come on Jill, you know I’m not in the market for that right now! Even if I was, what buck could keep up with my lifestyle?” Judy asked as she wiped a tear from her eye from laughing.

Jill chuckled along with her. “So they’d have to keep up at your pace to even stand a chance of getting you interested in them?”

“At the VERY least.” Judy said. “I’m a picky doe.”

“So…perhaps someone with a sense of humor?”

Judy nodded. “That a big one.”

“A gentlemammal.”

“Of course.”  
  


“Someone who you’d enjoy being around anytime of the day.”

“Very preferable.”

“Fully supports your career without hesitation.”

“Now that’s a rare one, but a definite yes.”

Jill leaned back with an exhale, fighting to hide her smirk. “That’s one five-star mammal you’re looking for Jude.”

Judy chuckled. “That’s IF I was looking for one.” She couldn’t help but find it humorous how much she was misleadingly telling the truth. There’s only one mammal who’s checked off those attributes, so why look for another?

“It’d be hard to even find a someone outside of our species who’s like that. I mean, I don’t know, what’s Nick like when it’s just you around him?”

It took every muscle, both mentally and physically, to not show any signs of alert for Judy. With all the hints given, she’d have to be careful talking with Jill here on. She immediately switched on her police training to hide her true emotions.

“Nick’s basically what you see here; an all-around nice mammal and good friend.” Judy said with a happy-go-lucky tone. “I will say this though, since I see it more on the job than you see it here; he’s clever.”

“Clever huh?” Jill asked, sensing something going on with Judy’s attempt to diverge from the characteristics they just discussed.

“Yeah.” Judy continued. “I’d say he’s probably one of the cleverest mammals I’ve ever gotten to know.”

\---------------------------------------------------

_Why would they not put signs in this place?!_

Nick continued to go down hallway after hallway, turning one corner after another. Each stretch seemed to blend with one another and offered no indication that it was a hallway already traveled. And with each loop back around to the main entrance, he grew more frustrated and kept having to fight the urge to not use his claws to mark where he’s been on the walls to help him traverse the maze.

_This is how I’m going to die isn’t it?_

“Why hello Nick.” Nick turned around to see one of Judy’s other sisters. “What’s bring you here?”

“Judy brought me down for Christmas.” Nick said with a smile, hiding his internal frustration at this house.

“Oh that’s nice to hear. I hope you’re enjoying it so far. Do you need any help getting around?”

“No no, I’m all good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. I’m just taking a walk.”

The sister smiled once more. “Well okay then. See ya around, and merry Christmas!”

“And a merry Christmas to you!” Nick replied as she left.

**_You really are a dumb fox._ **

_No, I’m prideful. Big difference. Besides, I think I almost have it figured out._

This one hallway finally had the familiar look he remembered earlier when walking with Judy, with the last corner finally having a larger door that looked all too familiar. Relieved at the sight Nick opened the door.

Only to find it wasn’t the right room.

_Oh no…_

\---------------------------------------------------

Judy was better at evading than Jill thought at first. Every moment she mentioned Nick in a more sentimental light, Judy was able to redirect in a way that made them sound more like co-workers than really REALLY close friends. There were some moments where she peaked over her sister’s defenses, only for Judy to shake her off.

Jill was just about ready to give up, almost believing that perhaps there was nothing between them, until she noticed the skates (without the blades) on Judy. They certainly weren’t from the burrow, and they looked very new. Jill decided to take one more gamble with a different approach.

“So Jude, tell me; where’d you get those skates?” Jill asked, pointing to the dark purple skates.

Judy smiled as she ran her fingers down the rims, her defenses lowering very slightly over the memory. “Nick gave these to me last night when we went out to enjoy Christmas Eve in Tundratown.”

“Really?” Jill responded, finding just the right bait to reel her sister in. “I’m kind of jealous to be honest; they’re gorgeous.”

Judy chuckled, finding funny that her secret boyfriend’s gift is making her sister jealous. “I know. I was actually worried how much he paid for these, but he…”

_Come on, run your paw down your ear._

Judy bashfully ran her paw down her ear. “He told me not to worry about it.”

_Gotcha._

“Still though, pretty nice of him to buy these just for some quick go-around in the park.” Jill said, enjoying seeing her sister’s expression of amusement and what kind of looked like defense kicking in. Like she couldn’t believe that her sister thought that that’s all he did.

“Oh it wasn’t just a go-around in the park.” Judy started, sounding like she was going to enjoy making a point as she started using her paw to count Nick’s deeds. “He took me to one hay of a buffet in a five-star hotel, reserved a sleigh ride to take us through Tundratown to enjoy the sights, gave me these skates to enjoy the park rink for a few hours, and used his connections to save us a spot on a hill to look over the entire park and just…you know…talk.”

Judy decided that that was enough details to give her sister. And while Jill was indeed taken back by Judy’s last night’s fun (making a note to herself of what activities she needed to recommend to her husband for date nights), she wasn’t buying her sister’s cover up. All she knew was that something happened on the hill.

“Really? All you did was talk?” Jill said, leaning into Judy as the cornered bunny backed away. “Well what did you two talk about?”

“You know…work, and how much fun we had.” Judy said, feeling the pressure mounting.

“Seems pretty strange to bring up work after having such a nice date night.”

“Well you know, we’re partners who- wait, it-it wasn’t a date night!” Judy exclaimed, finding the rest of her training fleeing her anxious mind.

Jill started snickering over her sister’s expressions. “Judy, did you dye your fur? Cause I’m seeing a lot of red in your cheeks and ears.”

“I-I’m just…w-we were just-“

“Judy” Jill said with deadpanned eyes and an evil smile. “I don’t know what you’re trying to cover up, but I have a pretty strong guess on what went down last night.” She barely managed not to laugh at Judy biting her own lip. “Now, I can list every possible moment, or you can cut us both a break and confess.”

“There’s…there’s really nothing-“

“Confess.”

“There’s no secret about-“

“Confess.”

“We’re just-“

“CONFESS!”

“WE KISSED!” Judy exclaimed as she started leaning towards Jill. “WE TALKED, WE JOKED, WE LAUGHED, WE SNUGGLED UP UNDER A BLANKET WITH A MISTLETOE HANGING OVER OUR HEADS, AND WE KISSED! AND WE LOOOOOVED IT!” Judy took a deep breath. “ARE YA HAPPY NOW!?”

Jill just stood there shocked over her sister’s outburst before a laugh slowly started boiling over. Judy however slowly backed down until she was burying her face in her paws.

“No…” Judy groaned as Jill’s laugh reach its threshold. 

“I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two!”

Judy looked up to the ceiling. “Kill me…”

“Oooh come on Jude.” Jill said with a light bop on the shoulder. “Don’t get too upset; your police training helped you cover your tracks early on, but I just know my sister better.”

Judy turned to stare at her sister. “You know my training also helped me learn how to take down a rhino right? Imagine what I could do to an annoying sister.”

“I don’t doubt it” Jill said with a wide smile. “But I can still be an annoying sister and tell mom and dad.”

Judy’s heart and ears dropped.

“Jill” Judy said with worriment in her voice. “You CANNOT tell mom and dad.” Jill was about to push her sister even further, but the look in her eyes told her that something really did frighten her.

“What are you so worried about?” Jill asked. “You really think they’d have a problem with you dating Nick?”

Judy close her eyes and exhaled. “I don’t know Jill. I know they’re not the same bunnies they were a year ago when it came to foxes, but going beyond being friends is a tricky subject.”

Jill nodded as she listened to Judy. She could recall years back when they had to be talked into being okay with one of their sons dating a bunny outside their genus. For them to okay dating an entirely different species was a huge unknown to either Judy or Jill.

Seeing her sister in this state, Jill reached over to wrap her arm behind her shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug. “Well just so you know, I’m not going to tell them. I may be your sister, but I’m not evil.”

Judy lightly chuckled. “That’s debatable.”

“I know.” Jill said as she gave Judy one more tight squeeze around her shoulders before laying back against the other side of the couch. “But I demand to know some of the details last night.”

Judy groan with an eyeroll. “What do you want to know?”

Jill clapped hands with a squeal, finally able to hear her sister’s first date, and with a fox no less! “Well for starters, who made the first move?”

“Nick did. He planned the whole thing behind my back in just three hours.”

“No, not that move.” Jill said. “I mean that’s impressive, but did make the BIG move first?”

“Unsurprisingly, Judy did.” Both of them jumped at the sudden deep voice and turned around to see Nick leaning against the door frame in the room. “Pulled me right into one of the best kisses I’ve ever had.”

“Hey Slick” Judy said with a smile before noticing his countenance. His fur looked disheveled all around him, he was leaning against the frame more exhausted than relaxed, and his eyes looked like they’ve seen nightmares incarnate. “What on earth happened to you.”

Nick chuckled as he slowly made his way to their spot, each step followed by a strange clattering noise. “Oooh nothing; just thought I knew the way back to our room with how recognizable our door was compared to the others in the burrow. I found it and went right in…”

“It wasn’t our room.”

Judy’s ears lowered as she realized what this poor fox went through. There were only two rooms in the burrow that had the same door; the business suite, and-

“The nap room.” Judy grimly replied, referring to the massive room with dozens of buck beds with almost a hundred bunny kits in there at a time.

“I was swarmed with a sea of bunnies eager to meet me again and show me their new toys before I could even escape.” As Nick stood right in front of her, Judy felt a good amount of guilt over leaving him to the mercy of the burrow, and more so the kits.

“Nick, I am so sorry about that. I should have just came along to…” Judy said before Nick slowly built up a laugh.

“You don’t have to be sorry! I was the one who thought I knew where to go around this crazy burrow. Besides, it’s not like the kits are unbearable to be around. Just a bit of a handful.”

It really did amaze her how understanding he was when he had the right to be even a little upset.

“Although I do have one favor to ask.” Nick said as he sat down next to Judy on the corner of the couch. He turned his tail lay on her lap, showing all the decorations and tinsel the kits jokingly put on it.

“Can ya help me out with this?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that one. Just two more chapters to go. Until then, continue to have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


	5. The Score Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick finish up their little chat with Jill and finally have some alone time to enjoy. Judy feels some guilt over a certain matter, and Nick tends to it. They have their own goofy fun before adjourning to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry if this one is late, I was busy tending to a few things before Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless.

While helping Nick get the decorations out of his tail, Jill went ahead and told them of all the little signs she caught to discover their hidden relationship. From Nick allowing Judy to touch his tail in the truck (something only allowed to younger kits, family members, and mates in fox culture), to Judy’s smacks and staring.

During the whole chat, Judy just kept blushing as she not only realized that the blown secret was mainly (if not all) her fault, but also had to deal with the barrage of jests over her very first boyfriend.

“And exotic, if I may say so myself.” Jill said. “I mean I thought the members in the family who dated outside our genus were edgy in a sense, but you not only changed genus; you changed species!”

“She really is something isn’t she?” Nick added on, getting another groan from his bunny girlfriend. “Not only is she the first bunny officer who helped me become the first fox officer, but now she’s the first Hopps sibling to date a predator.”

“And soon the be the first to die of embarrassment.” Judy said with her face buried in her paws.

“Hey come on Jude” Jill said as she got up. “I’m only messing with you. I love that you finally got a boyfriend, but I had to get it out of my systems how different he is from the family norm.”

Judy lifted her head up to look her sister in the eyes. “That’s not a problem for you is it?” Jill looked at her with a face that said _you can’t be serious_.

“Would you break up with him if were to say yes?”

“Well no, but I still want to make sure.” Judy said, getting a bigger smile from Nick over her commitment to their new relationship.

“In any case, I have no problem with you two at all. If anything, you make an adorable couple. Odd, but adorable.”

Nick nodded his head before standing up. “I can agree with that assessment.” He helped Judy on her feet before turning to Jill.

“Good. Well anyway, I’ll let you two love birds enjoy yourselves, and I hope to see you around dinner.” Jill said as she walked with them to the door.

“We’ll see you there.” Judy said, back out of her shell and willing to give her sister a hug while whispering in her ear. “Despite how despicable you are, thank you for understanding.”

Jill chuckled. “No problem. What are sisters for?” With one more wave goodbye, Jill closed the door behind them, letting Nick and Judy resume their Christmas together.

\---------------------------------------------------

“One more turn around the corner, and here we are.” Judy said, giggling at Nick prolonged groan.

“I probably passed by that last hallway 5 times!” Nick exclaimed, making Judy laugh even harder as they stepped inside. “Yeah, sure, laugh it up ya evil bunny.”

Judy closed and locked the door behind them. “And now you’re trap in here with me; forced to relax on the couch with a little music and some hot cocoa.”

Nick chuckled as Judy walked to the nearby wardrobe. “Not the worst punishment I’ve received.”

“But you’ll have to wait a second to receive it.” Judy said, before pulling out a folded set of clothes to toss to Nick. “In the meantime you can slip into something more cozy.”

“Okay I know your parents have gotten clothes for me to wear down here, but how many do they have?”

“One for outdoors, one for recreational, and one for sleeping. And I’m just referring to what’s in here for your winter stay.”

“So a lot then?” Nick asked as he walked to the bathroom to change.

“That’s an understatement.” Judy said before the bathroom door closed. With Nick out of the room, Judy turned to the nearby wall. She quietly squealed in glee.

“I’ve always wanted to do this!”

\---------------------------------------------------

“Ah much better.” Nick said as he exited out of the bathroom, wearing a cozy getup of a grey short sleeve shirt and blue sweatpants. “Alright Fluff, bathroom’s all yours.” He noticed Judy staring at the wall, looking like she was eagerly waiting for something amazing to happen.

“I’ll change in a minute Nick, just waiting any second for…” A ding sound was heard in the wall. “Ah! They’re here!” Judy exclaimed as she surprised Nick by flipping open a camouflaged dumbwaiter, holding two mugs of hot chocolate and a note.

Judy cleared her throat to read the note out loud. “To our lucky, spoiled sister, here’s your hot chocolates. Love- All of your jealous siblings. P.S.-Enjoy the big-big room.” She sighed before setting the note and drinks down on the nearby counter. “I just love messing with them.”

“You really are an evil bunny.” Nick said with a smirk as Judy walked by him.

“Only when I want to be.” Judy said as she grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. “Go ahead and flip on the radio if you want a little music, and I’ll be out in a sec.”

Nick looked to the nearby radio and smiled. While the sound outputs were updated, the main system was still an original turn dial radio like what his mother played growing up. As he turned it on, he was greeted with the sound of light crackles before turning it to the appropriate station.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Alright, now where’s my favorite fox at?” Judy said as she exited the bathroom, sporting a dark green long sleeve shirt and deep gray sweatpants. She smiled at seeing Nick sitting on the couch with his head leaned back against the frame, eyes closed with his arms in the air mimicking a composer’s movements as the song played.

(Carol of the Bells by The Trans-Siberian Orchestra)

“Do you love my composition my beautiful bunny?” Nick said as he continued, making Judy shake her head over this goofy fox while also feeling flattered for his compliment. She grabbed the two hot cocoas sitting by on the counter and brought them over, taking a seat next to her “artistic” boyfriend.

“It’s marvelous Nick. Simply marvelous.” Judy said, earning a chuckle from him as he took the mug from her, and giving a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Thanks.” Nick said, before taking a drink, his expression turning to that of slight shook when he pulled the mug away. “This is good.” He took an even bigger drink. “This is REALLY good.”

Judy smiled as she took a drink as well. “Not too hot. EXTRA chocolate. Shaken, not stirred.”

They sat together for a few minutes drinking, slowly scooting close together until Nick was able to put his arm around her to keep her close. It was pleasant to say the least for both of them as they finished up their drinks and placed the mugs on the counter.

“No doubt about it, that was the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had.” Nick said as he licked any remnants off his lips.

“I’m glad to hear.” Judy said as she leaned against his side. “So, despite that little incident with the nap room, how’ve you been liking it so far?”

Nick tightened his hug around her. “So far so good Fluff. You and your family have really made my day.”

“But on a scale of 1 to 10, how good would you say it’s been?”

Nick chuckled before he took a second to ponder. “Hmm…I’d say an 8.”

Judy’s ears perked up hearing that. “Really? That good so far? Even with the kits ambushing you?”

Nick waved his hand in a balance motion. “I mean that part did bring this survey score down a little” Nick said, earning him a nudge to his side from her head. “But then you took care of the decorations on my tail, and I raised the score up.”

Judy looked at amused. “Why? Good service?”

“No; because foxes like to have their tails groomed and tended to by those they trust.” Nick said.

Judy blushed as she looked down, trying to keep him from seeing her rosy cheeks. “You have no idea how honored I feel.”

Nick smiled at her vain attempt to hide her blush. “Well you’ve earned my trust, and you're my girlfriend, so the honor is yours by right.” While still feeling privileged to do such an act, Judy felt a small pit in her stomach. He was putting so much trust in her, and in this relationship, but what she was doing felt like she was abusing it in a way.

Judy exhaled. “Do I really though?” Nick looked at her confounded as she looked back up to him. “Throughout the entire talk me and Jill had earlier, one of the things I kept thinking about was how I was going to cover up our relationship in front of mom and dad when she found out about it so easily.”

Nick shrugged. “Seems like a legitimate concern to me.”

“But it shouldn’t be.” Judy continued, rubbing her paw against her forehead. “I shouldn’t be afraid to tell them who I’m dating just because you’re a fox. It’s not fair to you.” The thought of doing this act of secrecy due to differences in species caused a single tear to flow from her face. He was doing so much for their relationship, but what has she done so far aside from hiding it away?

She tried to think about what horrible actions (in her view) she was doing, but found herself unexpectedly snuggled against Nick’s chest as he held her in his arms bridal style.

“Judy, I don’t like seeing you cry for reasons like this.” Nick said with a soft tenderness in his voice, using her actual name to know he meant it. “Especially when it’s for reasons that you don’t need to be sad for.”

“How can you say that? How can you be okay with me hiding our relationship due to your species?”

“Because you’re not hiding it out of shame” Nick said with a soft smile. “You’re scared of how your parents will react, and just need a way to break it to them. Unless someone had a heart of stone, I really don’t see how anyone could say you are being reckless with our relationship. And even if they did, there’s not a single part of me that feels bad about this. So why should you?”

As Judy pondered on his words, the pit in her stomach slowly faded away until she felt warm again; both from his affirmations and the warmth of his chest. With a smile back on her face she reached her arms around his chest to hug him as he continued to hold her in his arms.

“Now, are we going to enjoy the rest of the day?” Nick asked, felling a slight chuckle from her.

“Of course…on one condition.” Judy said before looking up to him and kissing his cheek. “I’m going to work on getting that score up to 10 before the night is over.”

Nick smiled back. “I know one way to get it up.” Before Judy could ask, Nick shifted around so he was laying against the corner portion of the couch with her laying against his side with her head nestled under his muzzle. “Let’s just lay back for a bit and listen to the radio.”

Judy rubbed her head against the fur on his neck. “That sounds good to me.”

\---------------------------------------------------

The next few hours drifted by in peace as they listened to the radio and gave their thoughts on each song as they popped up. To the classics, to the moderns, and to the alternatives, they gave their reception.

Some of the catcher tunes they’d lip synch the words to make the other laugh. Nick would do a suave impression to Santa Baby (cover by Michael Bublé) while Judy would do a passionate impression to Where Are You Christmas (cover by Faith Hill).

Their antics culminated to a duet to the tune of Baby It’s Cold Outside (cover by Dean Martin and Martina McBride). Nick acted like the boyfriend wanting for his gal to stay while Judy acted like the doe playing hard to get. They “sang” the whole tune, ending with them laughing when Nick promised that while he’d hate to see her leave, he’d never do anything to her drink.

Soon enough however, they heard the speakers turn on again.

_Attention everyone; dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. Hop in line if you want to be served first._

A tidal wave of excited bunny kits was heard running through the hall again.

“Easy there; it’s alright.” Judy said as she petted Nick’s frizzled tail.

“Well, I guess all good things must come to an end.” Nick said as they both got up.

“Yeah, feel free to say that after dinner.”

Nick nodded his head. “Alright Fluff, I’ll take your word for it.” He looked down to both of their attires. “She we get dress before heading down?”

“Nah, everyone dresses however they want during dinner and the show. No formalities needed.”

“I gotta admit, that sounds pretty nice.” Nick said as they walked to the door. “And what’s this about the show?”

Judy waved her finger in front of him with a tsk as she opened the door. “All in good time my handsome fox.”

\---------------------------------------------------

The smells permeating from the massive kitchen were driving Nick insane as the line slowly moved forward. He could already make out the numerous sautéed vegetables and glazed fruits, all of which he knew were grown in their own fields. If there was a place to get fresher ingredients and more experienced chiefs than bunnies to prepare them, he’d certainly have to search far and wide to find it.

“ _Nick, ya got a little…_ ” Judy whispered, pointing to the corner of her mouth. Nick lightly chuckled as he wiped away a tiny bit of drool. “We’re almost there.”

Soon enough they finally reached the serving area. Judy got her generous portions of the various veggies and fruits, and Nick was rewarded with even larger portions for his size. Even then, it almost seemed too much for him to handle. With the appeal of the food causing his stomach to rumble however, he had the will to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That line spoken by Judy to describe the hot chocolate works well on so many levels in my opinion. Look it up if you want to see why.
> 
> Anyway, I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I really want to get it released in time. Right now I'm stressing out to get the final chapter out by tomorrow.
> 
> I think that with the content I couldn't add to this story and certain flow irregularities, I'll probably rerelease this story and Judy's Tundratown Christmas as one big story next year. Sort of a remastered edition.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me for that, and I hope you'll be okay if the final chapter ends up late. Until then, see you all soon.


	6. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick get's treated to the show of his life. There's one thing he wants to finish the night. He shares his views on how wonderful this day has been. Judy tells him the simple reason why she wanted him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this came out late. I could have rushed this out, but I wanted to really make this last chapter work the best I could. Hopefully it does.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Come on Nick, you can make it.” Judy said, poking fun at his difficulty getting outside with how cold he was.

“So…much…food…” Nick said with a shiver, regretting eating so much (admittedly incredible) food. He now had to rely on just his winter coat to stay warm as all the heat in his body was working to digest his feast.

“Once we get near one of the fires, you’ll be able to warm up.” Judy said, walking beside him on the shoveled path, passing by dozens of campfires scattered in front of the house’s lawn, each with one or two family sitting around them.

“Aunt Judy! Mr. Wilde!” They heard a familiar voice cry. They looked out to see Cotton and Jill sitting by themselves near a nice sized fire. Cotton was waving to them to come over, something they gladly obliged.

“Hey you two” Jill said as the two sat down on the blankets, with Judy receiving a hug from Cotton. “How was your alone time?”

“Fantastic.” Nick said as Cotton hugged him next, something he appreciate both for sentimental reasons and for the fact that the fire warmed her up. “A little hot cocoa, some tunes on the radio, and kicking back in sweatpants; a fun time in my book.” Cotton was just about to break apart her hug when Nick wrapped his arms around her. “Wait, one more second; you’re warm.”

Cotton looked up to him as Judy and Jill chuckled as his comment. “Are you cold Mr. Wilde?”

“A little bit, but I’ll be okay.” Nick said as he allowed her to break away.

“I can help.” Cotton stated before grabbing one of his paws. He had to lift it up due to it being too heavy for her to do it alone. She brought his paw close to her mouth to puff out little bits of warm air, once in a while rubbing her tiny paws on his to build some friction.

“Well thank you Cotton, I’m starting to feel much warmer.” Nick said, appreciating the effort. She took his other paw to do the same treatment while looking up to him.

“You’re welcome.” Cotton said with a bright smile before resuming her service. Nick turned to Jill.

“You know you have a great kit right?”

“No, I have the best kit.” Jill said with a smile, looking at her daughter finishing up warming Nick’s hands. “A kit who gets to see the show for the first time.”

“You know, I keep hearing about this grand show that’s going to happen, but so far all I’m seeing is hundreds of bunnies looking towards a house. I have no idea what’s going on.”

“And it’s going to stay that way.” Judy said. “What was it your mom told me? ‘If a kit can wait till Christmas for their presents, then you can' as well.”

Nick glared at her with a frown. “Using my own mother’s words against me? Now that is a new low for you Jude.”

Judy leaned against him a smile. “I know.”

Just then, the nearby speakers turned. Nick smirked at Judy over the timing.

“You got lucky.” Judy said with her arms crossed, looking towards the house.

_Alright everyone, are you all ready?_

Hundreds of bunnies, and one eager fox, cheered for the announcement.

_Then let’s do it!_

All at once, thousands of multicolored lights covering the massive rooftop, window frames, the outside walls, and even the front porch all lit up at once.

“Whoa.” Nick and Cotton said at the same time over the bright sight that immediately drove the country darkness away from the night. Their surprise only increased as the hundreds of voices went silent as the music started.

(Jingle Bell Rock by Bobby Helms)

As the music started with the initial guitar cords, the lights began to dance in synchronized unity. They made patterns that corresponded to the music and the singer. Snowflakes, sound waves, trees, snowmen, and even mouth movements that lip synch along with the lyrics; they all appeared on the thousands of shifting lights bouncing against the snow.

(Frosty the Snowman by Jimmy Durante)

The kits all around the field cheered when the next song began to play as the lights turned to patterns of blue and white. Nick, Judy, and Jill all laughed when Cotton hopped in place excited, only growing more giddy when a Christmas lighted outline of a snowman with a top hat marched along the walls surrounding the house. When the song ended, everyone cheered when they guessed the next song when the colors turned to green with bits of red.

_Fun fact everyone, this just turned 50 this year._

(You’re A Mean One Mr. Grinch by Thurl Ravenscroft)

The lights boomed and swayed with each trumpet blow and violin cord as the mouth movements mimicked the deep baritone voice. Slowly as the song played, a familiar grin came up, as if smiling towards the crowd deviously. Once the song ended, the next one had Nick smiling even wider than he already was.

(So This is Christmas by John Lennon)

_“I love this one.”_ Nick whispered to Judy, who looked to him with a smile. _“Mom and dad would always tell me that this song lets them think of a better future once differences simply don’t matter anymore.”_ Judy nodded in agreement as she gave him a sideways hug.

“Turn this hippie garbage off!” A certain older buck said, his voice barely above the music’s volume. All three of the adults laughed at the timing.

_“He’ll come around someday.”_ Judy said.

\---------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, after 6 or so more songs, the light show finally ended. Most of the crowd cheered over the dazzling display they were treated to, as well as to the bunnies who worked to put it together.

Most, save for one fox and one bunny kit who were sitting down with their mouths open.

“So, tell me Nick” Judy said with a nudge on his shoulder. “How’d you like it?”

“Sorry.” Nick said, snapping out of his trance. “So that was…uh…”

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” Cotton exclaimed, waving her in the air with a cheer.

“Yeah, what she said.”

“And…your score for the night?”

…

“9.5”

“What?!” Judy exclaimed. “But that was the grand finale! What else could you ask for that could top that?!”

Nick laughed at her outburst before leaning down to her eye level. “Come with me back to the room, and I’ll show you.” Jill overheard their exchange and decided to throw in her two cents.

“I’d listen to him Jude; something tells me he has something special planned.” Judy almost wanted to point out that he couldn’t with there being no time in the day to plan it, but immediately shoot that thought down when she remembered how quickly he planned last night.

With the knowledge that he had something to top the night off in mind, Judy simply smiled at him and gestured her head toward the house before walking alongside him back. And with the duo gone, Jill tended to her daughter.

“So you enjoyed the show sweetie?” Jill asked as she petted her daughter’s ears.

“I loved it.” Cotton said with a smile. She then tugged her mom’s shirt to pick her up. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure sweetie.”

“Is Aunt Judy and Mr. Wilde going to go kiss?”

\---------------------------------------------------

Once again they made their way through the house to their room, and once again they changed their clothes. This time into their own sets of PJs, with Nick’s being a comfy green and red plaid set made of cotton, and Judy’s being a smooth dark purple made of silk. With a small fire lit to make a warm and cozy glow to light the otherwise dark room, Judy looked up to him with her arms crossed, and a smile on her face.

“So…what can I do to get that score up to 10?” Judy asked.

Nick stood there for a moment, appreciating this time to stare into her beautiful amethyst eyes, and taking in the fact that were alone once again with no further plans or people to meet up with today. It was just him and her.

With a paw on her back, he led her to the couch without saying a word. They laid across it sideways, with both of them looking at each other. Judy took her moment to see Nick’s fur glow with his red hue from the fire his back faced towards.

He brought his paw down to slowly caress the side of her face, her eyes closing from his touch before his paw cupped her cheek, allowing her to rest her head on his paw.

“You really are a beautiful bunny.” Nick said softly, using his large thumb to stroke her cheek as she bashfully smiled.

“Stop it…” Judy said, her insides glowing warmer with his every touch. She didn’t even know if what she was asking was really what she wanted.

“Make me.” Nick replied with a grin, knowing all too well she was bluffing. She reached out her paw to stroke the side of his muzzle, feeling his breathing slow down to savor the moment.

“Nick…” Judy said, letting her paw drift to his back to pull him into a hug. “Thank you.”

Nick lightly chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?”

“Maybe…but I feel like I might have overpromised a good time today. Especially compared to the amazing time you showed me last night.” She rubbed the back of his neck. “I just want to thank you for being with me.”

While he enjoyed her touch and kind words, Nick couldn’t control giving a head shake over her thoughts. With a strong squeeze around her, Judy suddenly found herself turned around with Nick, lying on her stomach on his chest while he stared up into her eyes.

“You still don’t get it do you?” Nick asked, causing Judy’s brows to convey confusion. “Even if we pretended that it wasn’t fun to skate with Cotton, lip synch karaoke to Christmas songs, scarf down a fantastic home cooked meal, or watch one of the most eye-popping light shows I’ve ever seen, you know what I really enjoy most out of this whole trip?” Nick brought Judy in for a closer hug, letting her head rest on the crook of his heck while her brought his mouth close to her ear. “I get to do it with you.”

Nick held her for little bit until he felt a tiny drop on his shoulder, and brought her back up to see her smile quivering and tears running down her eyes. She felt so warm, and found words hard to convey to this sweet fox. So, he decided to take this chance to open up to her.

“These last two days have been some of the best I’ve had in the longest time. The sights seemed grander, the food more succulent, the music more meaningful, and the little moments more worthwhile.” Her tears drop with every pinch of her eyelids, and each one wiped away by his tender paws as she occasionally hiccuped. “And the fact you brought me here to experience your family traditions, asking me the moment you realized you could this year, means so much to me. It means you trust me, and you aren’t afraid to have me around the one’s you love.”

While she just wanted to burst into tears and lay her head against his chest, she had to tell him the true reason why she brought him here. Something that she caught on to before him this time.

“It means more than that Nick.” Judy started, taking a deep breath to get her emotions slightly back under control. “Do you know what it’s like to go to bed every night for me?” Nick shook his head, curious to her question. “I usually sleep well when I actually get to fall asleep. When I’m trying to fall asleep however, it’s hard for me when I know I’ll be seeing you the next day.”

Judy pressed her finger against his mouth before he could speak. “Not because I’m dreading seeing you the next day, but because I’m like a kit waiting to see her gift; I’m too excited to sleep.” She moved his finger to pet the side of his muzzle that had a slight quiver to it. He wasn’t used to that level of adoration or feeling of self-worth. “Yes, I trust you; I think the fact we’re partners and even a couple make that pretty clear. But…I’m just going to be straight forward here...”

Nick took a deep, shuttering breath. While the feeling has been there for both of them, neither of them had made one of the biggest leaps in a relationship. It’s been hinted and joked about, but never explicitly said.

“I brought you here to celebrate Christmas with my family…because I love you.”

…

Nick smiled at her before bringing her back into his embrace, letting the feeling of her breathing against his chest calm himself enough to speak.

“I love you too.”

Both of them tightened they embrace as they allowed their tears to flow. Nick ran his paws down her ears while Judy ran hers down the side of his muzzle, both of them working to relax the other, all the while making sure to wipe each other’s tears away.

Slowly they came down from their emotional overload with their breathing gradually returning to normal. With mental clarity fully restored, Judy was able to look back into his emerald eyes, shining even more from his tears of joy, which were also looking into her shining amethyst eyes. With a paw placed behind her back and head, Judy was gladly pulled into a kiss.

It was a deep kiss that conveyed as many unspoken praises and promises that could be told without words. It wasn’t a kiss of lust, but of a love that only grew the more they got to know each other, and every quirks and qualities that came with them.

When they pulled away and saw the state they both got themselves in, they shared a laugh over their strange, yet welcomed change in emotions.

“By the way, I don’t know if we’re still keeping track, but it’s a definite 10 now.” Nick said, getting a chuckle from the bunny laying on his chest.

“Good.” Judy said, scratching the side of his muzzle, getting a happy moan out of him. As they comforted and groomed each other over time, the fire started to die down until it was nothing more than a pile of burnt-out embers. When exhaustion finally overtook them, Nick carried Judy into the massive bed and snuggled close together.

All throughout the warren, the numerous bunnies tended to their final tasks before bed. Jill explained to Cotton (not wanting to lie to her) about Nick and Judy’s relationship, and told her not to tell anyone until they told first. With the knowledge of how much it would help her favorite aunt, Cotton promised to keep it a secret.

After a long day of ensuring everyone had a fun Christmas, Bonnie was able to have her time with Stu. They talked about what Bonnie observed throughout the day, both when Nick and Judy arrived and when they didn’t notice her, and both came to an agreement; Bonnie would get free ear massages for a week if they confess their relationship within a week, and Stu gets it if it’s over a week. Either way, they were happy to see their daughter happy (even if Stu was a little on edge over having to give up another one of his daughters).

As for Nick and Judy, they stayed into each other’s arms while the snow slowly feel outside, the windows very lightly glowing a soothing blue and black hue with stars shining in the country sky. Before they slipped into their dreams of a brighter future together, they made sure the other knew one more time:

“Merry Christmas Judy. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas Nick. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are, I hope you all enjoyed it. There was some content I unfortunately had to cut, but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. Perhaps next year I revisit both stories to put them in and make the flow better. Sort of a remastered edition. 
> 
> And even though it's late to say it, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, let's just say any hot chocolate they drink is a safe variety seeing as how chocolate in real life is harmful to bunnies and foxes. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'll be updating it every two days or so cross your fingers that nothing will come up that makes me late for posting the last chapter on Christmas. Be sure to tell me if anything seems off so I can see if I can fix it. 
> 
> Really just be sure to comment. It keeps me motivated.
> 
> Until then, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :)


End file.
